


Hot Hot Hot

by sexualising



Series: joshler under 1k [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Josh, Whining, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualising/pseuds/sexualising
Summary: 'Seriously Tyler, if you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'll give you a reason to feel hot'





	Hot Hot Hot

"Joooosh", Tyler whined, tossing around in the sheets for the millionth time "It's so hot".

 

Josh was exhausted. The show was draining and he wanted nothing more than a few hours of sleep.  
So he shut his eyes and mouth, and tried to block out Tyler's moaning and whining.

 

"Josh please" Tyler murmured, squirming in the sweat soaked covers.

 

"Josh baby, I'm never gonna be able to sleep."

 

"Wake up Josh!"

 

"It's soooo hot"

 

"JOSH", Tyler half yelled in frustration, throwing the light covers off the bed.

The next thing he knew he had Josh on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists down. He leaned in close, till their bare, sweat-covered chests were touching, and his lips were hovering over the younger boy's ear. Josh's breath was warm when he whispered, "Seriously Tyler, if you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'll give you a reason to feel hot".  
Josh pushed himself back up and looked down at the pretty mess beneath him with hooded eyes. 

Tyler bit his lip and looked up at him.

"I'd like that, please"

________________________________________________________________

 

An hour later they both lay beside each other, staring at the peeling ceiling paint, fingers intertwined, panting heavily.

"Wow" Tyler breathed out. "Just wow".

Josh turned his head towards him and pulled him close, kissing his sweaty forehead. "That good, huh baby boy?"  
Tyler hummed contently against Josh's chest, as the older man hugged him tightly, slowing drifting off to sleep again.

Just few moments later, Josh was woken up again, ready to stab something, by something squiggling around in his arms.

 

"Um Josh? It's still hot."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
